<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kind of reckless that should send me running by tmylm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119740">the kind of reckless that should send me running</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm'>tmylm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bechloe AU, F/F, One Night Stand, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your soulmate’s on a first date with somebody else. Gotta swoop in and fix it.</p>
<p>"Sara" borrowed from <i>Love Life</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the kind of reckless that should send me running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic to go along with <a href="https://chloebeale.tumblr.com/post/631348550225346560/bechloe-au-sometimes-your-soulmates-on-a-first">this gif set</a>!</p>
<p>Title from Taylor Swift's <i>Sparks Fly</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of these days, Beca will learn to say no to her roommate—or, she’ll learn to say no and mean it, anyway.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, tonight, just like many nights before, it had taken nothing more than an overly exaggerated pout and a strategically strong homemade mojito to have Beca’s head tipping back with a loudly dramatic sigh and a long, drawn out <em>“Fiiiiine,”</em> much to Sara’s delight, and the effective end of Beca’s halfhearted protest.</p>
<p>And it <em>is</em> fine, it’s not like Beca doesn’t enjoy a good night out every now and then. Schmoozing at label parties is all a part of a music industry career, after all. And she loves her roommate, she really does; they are best friends, they work together, they <em>live</em> together, of course she adores her, but Sara can be a little flaky sometimes, especially when she is drinking. Oftentimes, Beca will find herself lurking awkwardly off to the side, quietly nursing her drink, while her roommate disappears to swap spit with...well, <em>anyone</em> she wants to, really. Beca is not judging, she is all in for Sara’s freedom, she just doesn’t particularly <em>love</em> the part where she is left alone.</p>
<p>Tonight—again, just like many nights before—is shaping up to be one of those very same nights.</p>
<p>But who is Beca to stand in Sara’s way? If she is having fun, then Beca is not going to stop her; she will just quietly people-watch, and engage in polite, casual conversation with those who choose to approach her.</p>
<p>It is during the former that Beca decides with a twisted frown that she feels almost sorry for the people she does not recognize from the label, who are obviously here, at this ridiculously overpriced New York City bar, simply as plus-ones, and don’t really <em>know</em> anybody else. (Sure, Beca may kind of be Sara’s plus-one, but she at least works for the label, too; she was invited, she just...wasn’t planning to show, not without Sara’s convincing.)</p>
<p>It must be boring, Beca thinks, following somebody around all night and pretending to understand the industry lingo. In fact, she has spotted numerous people already who look like they would rather be absolutely anywhere but here. Somehow, Beca sympathizes with them, in particular the unfamiliar redhead in the pretty purple dress who keeps forcing mild laughter as a contribution to what seems to be an entirely unfulfilling conversation, and who is currently looking directly Beca’s way…</p>
<p><em>Son of a bitch</em>, Beca curses mentally, instinctively tearing her lingering gaze from the other woman. While her eyes dart toward her cup, curiosity has her glancing back upward just in time to see a sparkling gaze scanning her face, accompanied by a small smirk that somehow makes Beca melt a little inside, before the nameless woman is shifting her attention back to the dude Beca assumes is her date for the evening.</p>
<p>Beca likes to people-watch… She doesn’t like it so much when they watch back.</p>
<p>Embarrassed—a kind of stupid reaction really, considering she would not have been caught had the other girl not been looking her way, too—Beca decides that keeping to herself for a while just might be the safest option, so seats herself at the nearest free table. She promptly ignores the obnoxiously sized candle and fake flower decorations adorning the center, and fixes her concentrated gaze down on her drink. At least she has the music to keep her company; the beat thrumming out around her has Beca’s foot tapping softly against the ground, fingertips dancing rhythmically against the side of the red solo cup held in her gentle grasp.</p>
<p>She is so lost in the music, in fact, that she doesn’t even notice Sara finally approaching, at least not until she is close enough to pull out the chair beside Beca’s. The metal feet screech uncomfortably along the ground, and Beca makes an effort not to wince in response.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy,” Sara greets cheerfully, plopping down comfortably into the seat. It is not exactly uncharacteristic for her, the way she throws a long arm around Beca’s shoulders, but it does warrant a slightly raised brow from Beca in return. It is almost like she knows something is up, like she knows something more is coming.</p>
<p>Though, Sara doesn’t say anything more at first; she simply grins that signature Sara grin, to which Beca cannot help her own small smirk in return. “Having fun with your new friend over there?”</p>
<p>“Mm, you mean Mr. Best Kisser In The Room?” Sara responds with a smug smile of her own, arm tightening some as it hangs casually around Beca’s neck.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that his name?” Beca teases, glancing briefly in his direction. He seems to be doing that weird dude hug with his friends, the one where they more so just pat each other on the back before parting ways. “Kind of looks like he’s getting ready to leave.”</p>
<p>Beca is still looking his way when Sara responds with a somewhat slow, “Yeah… About that…”</p>
<p>Although Beca chuckles quietly in response, mostly because she <em>knew</em> this was coming the moment Sara had approached her, she glances toward her roommate with an arched brow and a look of almost playful disapproval. While she is serious, her voice is light as she speaks, maybe even a little singsong sounding. “Sara… Don’t leave me here.”</p>
<p>“No, but, I think you’ll be fine,” Sara begins with a quick clear of her throat. It is almost as if she had already been anticipating Beca’s immediate protest, given the way she is so ready with her response. “‘Cause you see that girl over there?” As she speaks, Sara motions subtly toward a nearby table.</p>
<p>At first, Beca doesn’t even bother to look, she simply stares at her roommate in both subtle panic and lighthearted amusement, though she cannot help but follow the motion of Sara’s hand as she continues.</p>
<p>“The one that looks like she’d rather be anywhere but on that date…”</p>
<p>It takes only a short moment for Beca’s gaze to focus in the correct direction. Her eyes, widened with curiosity, land on the increasingly familiar sight of red hair and a purple dress. It is almost right on cue, the way the pretty stranger’s nose wrinkles in what looks to be disdain; it fits Sara’s narrative so perfectly that Beca cannot help her amused chuckle, though she quickly tears her stare away so as not to find herself caught out once again.</p>
<p>“She has been checking you out all night.”</p>
<p>The statement, while causing a slight flip to Beca’s stomach because <em>fuck</em>, she should be so lucky, causes her to playfully roll her eyes as she takes in the genuine, convincing expression on Sara’s face.</p>
<p>“She needs to end her night with you, not with him,” Sara presses very matter-of-factly, to which Beca simply shakes her head.</p>
<p>“You have to stop trying to set me up with random people,” Beca mutters with much less conviction than she would like. There really are not very many people who can make Beca laugh when she realistically has every right to be annoyed, but Sara is certainly one of them. It is something Beca finds both annoying and endearing about her. Those are two excellent descriptors for her best friend, in fact.</p>
<p>Evidently not ready to give up yet, Sara continues, “Look at her face,” and it is instinct for Beca to do just that. The sound of Sara’s voice in her ear, pitch raising slightly, has her grinning in amusement. “She’s like, <em>‘Beca! Beca, save me!’</em>”</p>
<p>By the time Beca pulls her focus from the nameless redhead and back toward her roommate, she registers the fact that she is tugging the thin strap of her over the shoulder purse into place, and looks at her with a kind of subtle pleading. “Dude, no, I’m—” Beca knows it is stupid, she knows Sara is simply trying to make her exit, but she cannot help but steal just one more quick glance the redhead’s way. “She’s way out of my league.”</p>
<p>“Just trust me, okay?” Sara says in spite of Beca’s protests. The pleading look is still in place on Beca’s features, though Sara seems to be opting to ignore it, and instead stands as she continues. “You’ll thank me later.”</p>
<p>“Sara!” Beca hisses quietly, desperately, though she knows that it really is a lost cause. Sara has already begun to walk away with an outstretched hand toward her bed buddy for the night, though blows a departing kiss to Beca on the way.</p>
<p>Finally admitting defeat—something she had known would eventually come from the start—Beca’s shoulders slump lamely as she falls back into her seat, long sigh heaved through her nostrils. “Perfect,” she murmurs disgruntledly, lifting a hand to run her fingers through her neatly styled hair.</p>
<p>Her cup is almost empty, so Beca decides she will give herself the chance to finish her drink, then she will head out herself. Leaving the party is really no hardship for her, after all.</p>
<p>She cannot deny herself one last glance in the redhead’s direction first, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It occurs to Beca, as she makes her way swiftly toward the restroom of what is admittedly the world’s most hipster bar she has ever seen, that going back to her and Sara’s apartment may not be the best idea just yet—there is a fifty percent chance that Sara and <em>Mr. Best Kisser In The Room</em> have gone back there themselves, and if so, there is a one hundred percent chance that, knowing Sara, they haven’t even tried to make it all the way to her bedroom before tearing each other’s clothes right off. It is a sight Beca has unintentionally stumbled in on many times before, and that, if she can help it, she doesn’t plan to see again.</p>
<p>She is leaning against the sink, ignoring the entirely on brand hipster aesthetic and idly texting her roommate to ask where exactly she is, when the light sound of approaching footsteps catches her attention. It is the addition of an accompanying voice, however, that eventually has Beca’s gaze lifting from her phone screen just in time to capture the sight of that almost familiar red hair, and entirely pathetically, Beca’s heart almost stops for a solid second or two.</p>
<p>“Aubrey, seriously, who is this guy?”</p>
<p>The redhead’s phone is pressed to her ear as she speaks into the receiver, and Beca doesn’t <em>mean</em> to listen in, but it is not like this is a secret bathroom, nor is she hiding out of plain view, despite the fact that the other woman doesn’t seem to register her presence for a brief moment. Eventually, however, blue eyes glance upward, and it serves as the second time this evening Beca has been caught unintentionally staring.</p>
<p>Although she doesn’t quite smirk like last time, the redhead <em>does</em> seem to do a quick double take, before eventually flashing Beca a smaller, warmer smile as she continues into the phone. “No, I don’t—” she cuts herself off with a scoff, “Honestly, he has been on the phone for literally ninety percent of this date so far.”</p>
<p>Beca still doesn’t mean to listen in, she doesn’t mean to intrude on what is presumably a private conversation, but against her will, it is difficult for her to keep her roommate’s earlier words from swiftly echoing through her mind:</p>
<p>
  <em>You see that girl over there? The one that looks like she’d rather be anywhere but on that date…</em>
</p>
<p>Their previous conversation, the one where Sara had been trying to convince her that she needed to end her night with this mysterious red haired girl in the pretty purple dress, had simply been Sara’s way of trying to bail with her hookup for the evening, right? It is merely coincidental that her date really is turning out to be kind of a bad one… Right?</p>
<p>
  <em>She needs to end her night with you, not with him.</em>
</p>
<p>It is only as the flash of piercing blue eyes begin to burn into her own vision that Beca even realizes she is still staring. She hasn’t even used the facilities, but it is instinct for Beca to quickly turn toward the sink, starting the water flowing purely to give herself something to do, something that is not simply watching this poor woman that Beca does not even know. The running water is almost like her way of attempting to give her a little privacy, despite the fact that Beca cannot help stealing a quick glance through the mirror’s reflection.</p>
<p>“Look…” the redhead continues into the phone, despite Beca’s obvious presence—evidently, she is less concerned about her own privacy. “I really appreciate you trying to set me up with these people, but you have got to get me away from this one. I can’t spend this whole night with him, Bree. I’ll go crazy.”</p>
<p>This is not Beca’s conversation, and realistically, she knows that she should leave, but there is something seemingly gluing her to the spot. It is stupid really, it is not like Beca even knows this person, so her actions really are somewhat inexplicable. Though, it doesn’t really matter, because even if she had made her way out of here, it would not have been before the phone call had ended; it seems to wrap up all of a sudden with a petulant whine from the other woman, before she is left to stare indignantly at her screen. “Perfect,” she murmurs, presumably to herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just trust me, okay? You’ll thank me later.</em>
</p>
<p>It is unlike Beca to talk to strangers, unlike her not to immediately look away in embarrassment when somebody catches her lingering eye on them, but for some reason, as blue eyes meet with her own—not for the first instance this evening—and Sara’s words continue to loop through her mind, Beca chooses not to turn away. Instead, she somewhat awkwardly clears her throat, before daring herself to ask into the new silence, “Uh, is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Crystal blue eyes only watch her in response, and Beca can feel her cheeks heating up beneath the quizzical—though not judgmental—stare.</p>
<p>“It’s just that, you know,” Beca continues quickly, whirling around on the spot to face the other woman, rather than continuing to hold her eye contact through the mirror, “I couldn’t help overhearing… Um, if you need an excuse to get away from that dude out there…” She trails off at that, and instead simply shrugs a shoulder in something akin to defeat.</p>
<p>There is a hint of something that Beca can only liken to amusement threatening the other woman’s expression as she speaks, head tilting gently to the side. “You have an excuse for me?”</p>
<p>“I mean,” instinctively, Beca tucks a loose chunk of neatly curled hair behind her ear, kind of just a habitual fidgeting motion for her, “Not exactly, but I’m about to order an Uber, so you could just hop in there with me.”</p>
<p>Save for an arch of an auburn brow, the redhead’s tight-lipped expression never falters as she continues to eye Beca. “You’re asking me to come back to your place?”</p>
<p>With that, if Beca’s cheeks hadn’t reddened before, she is positive they do now. Quickly, she shakes her head in response; the last thing she wants is to give off the wrong impression. “No. No, I just—”</p>
<p>She doesn’t get the chance to awkwardly stumble over her words any longer, not before the redhead giggles in the lightest, most melodic way, the sound quickly cutting Beca off and effectively saving her from herself. “I’m kidding,” she grins a bright, pearly grin, head eventually nodding in response, “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Chloe, by the way.”</p>
<p>That is the first thing Beca learns as she stands with her back pressed to the hard wood of the closed door to her and Sara’s apartment—well, actually, it’s the second thing… The first is that Chloe is a <em>really</em> good kisser.</p>
<p>“Beca.”</p>
<p>And this had not been Beca’s intention, it truly hadn’t. Regardless of her earlier conversation with her roommate, she had simply wanted to help Chloe escape a boring date, but when Beca had gone to order the Uber, and had asked Chloe where she needed to go, she’d told her simply, <em>“Your place,”</em> and despite a momentary gawk, Beca had not protested.</p>
<p>Then Chloe’s hand had found its way to Beca’s thigh as they’d huddled into the backseat together, until soft fingertips had squeezed in a way that told Beca there was more to come. Chloe’s hand had latched easily onto her own as they’d eventually climbed from the back of the car, fingers tangling all too naturally together, until here they were, stumbling eagerly into Beca’s apartment with their lips fighting against one another’s in the most randomly passionate way.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Chloe murmurs into the kiss, long arm slipping behind Beca’s back to keep her upright as she kicks the door gently closed behind her.</p>
<p>“How is this happening?”</p>
<p>The question is meant to be a silent one, a mental wonder, because seriously, <em>how</em> is this happening? She and Chloe haven’t even shared a drink together, they haven’t held much of a conversation, now suddenly <em>this</em>? Not that Beca is complaining, of course; Chloe is beautiful, there really is no doubt about that, and even if only physically (considering she doesn’t actually <em>know</em> her) Beca is incredibly attracted to her. She just...doesn’t know how this is happening, how Sara’s earlier argument for leaving Beca alone hadn’t been entirely fictional, all in her head.</p>
<p>“Just thanking you for rescuing me,” Chloe mumbles somewhat lazily, grip of her arm tightening some as she guides Beca blindly through the apartment.</p>
<p>Not that Beca can really focus on much of anything else, but she notes the familiar jacket they side-step around, as well as the sparkle of light spilling from beneath Sara’s closed bedroom door. Her earlier suspicions are effectively confirmed.</p>
<p>In what is otherwise darkness, Chloe begins to push Beca toward the couch, though thinking better of it, considering they are evidently not here alone, Beca reaches up to grip balled hands onto the soft fabric of Chloe’s purple dress. “Bedroom,” she whispers into the increasingly desperate kiss, an instruction Chloe does not protest.</p>
<p>As strange as this is for Beca, as out of the ordinary and entirely unlike her it is, she cannot help but note a certain level of quiet comfort here, proven further by the soft giggle both she and Chloe share as Beca stumbles over a stray boot (thank you, Sara), and Chloe tightens her grasp to keep her from literally falling to the ground.</p>
<p>“Careful,” Chloe chuckles breathily against her lips, foot kicking closed the bedroom door behind them.</p>
<p>Although her eyes are closed, her body otherwise occupied, Beca releases one hand’s grip from Chloe’s dress to reach up and flick on the light switch in passing. She feels the instant smirk curling onto Chloe’s lips against her own in response.</p>
<p>“Like it better with the light on, huh?” Chloe teases, finally pulling back just slightly to allow them both a moment to catch their breath. A sparkling gaze, undeniably darkened with a distinct air of lust now, meets with Beca’s, the very sight causing a rush of heat to surge readily between Beca’s clenched thighs. “Me too.”</p>
<p>Although Beca expects to eventually wake up from what is evidently a very vivid, very dirty dream, it doesn’t happen. Not as Chloe’s lips, parted and hungry, push to the hot skin of Beca’s arched neck, nor as they hurriedly begin to undress each other with trembling hands in a way that would suggest they had known and wanted one another far longer than the literal hour it has been.</p>
<p>Beca doesn’t even care about the faint sounds she hears drifting in from Sara’s bedroom, mostly because Chloe, who is evidently not concerned about her own volume, manages to drown them out as soon as Beca’s hands have begun to explore. It proves easy to forget about anybody else’s presence in the apartment, even more so as Chloe peels Beca’s already dripping panties down her legs to eventually slip a hand between her parted thighs, until eager fingers are pushing through already aching folds.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Beca murmurs instantly at the contact, hips arching upward desperately. She takes in the smug expression on Chloe’s face, before Chloe ducks her head to push an open-mouthed kiss to Beca’s exposed collarbone. Her tongue flickers over hot skin, and Beca whimpers softly in immediate reaction.</p>
<p>And this <em>still</em> wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go, still had not been her intention upon offering Chloe an out back in the bathroom earlier, but Beca is not complaining. God, she is definitely not complaining. In fact, she is not even mad at Sara for ditching her anymore; instead, as pointed fingertips move over sensitive flesh to spread her further apart, Beca finds that she is grateful, just like her roommate had promised she would be.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sara,” she murmurs without thought.</p>
<p>Beca doesn’t even register her mistake…</p>
<p>Chloe does.</p>
<p>“...Who?”</p>
<p>It is not until the movement of Chloe’s fingers pause that Beca is forced to mentally replay her own words. Instantly, her lids shoot open, wide-eyed expression immediately panicked. “What? No, I didn’t mean—”</p>
<p>Beca isn’t even afforded the time to correct herself, not before Chloe is giggling that melodic giggle, and Beca’s previously pale cheeks are suddenly shaded an unforgiving crimson color.</p>
<p>Although Beca doesn’t get to explain, considering Chloe evidently does not take offense, and in fact uses the slip-up as ammunition to begin to move her fingers faster, there is a definite feeling of embarrassment swirling through Beca’s core.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Chloe husks, tone laced with amusement as she presses a hot kiss to the tight skin below Beca’s ear, “I’ll be Sara if you want me to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Embarrassment aside, Beca’s awkward name-drop does not get in the way of either of their orgasms. By the time Chloe makes her come—really fucking expertly, too—Beca is an entirely turned on, darkened eyed, panting mess, and all she can think about is the idea of making Chloe squirm beneath the movement of her fingers, too. It really is a beautiful sight to see; the girl with the red hair and purple dress whose natural confidence oozes from every angle suddenly moaning and panting at Beca’s mercy. It is easy to get lost in it, in fact, to the point where sweaty bodies press up against one another in the aftermath, swollen lips exchanging lazy, messy kisses in something all too likened to comfort.</p>
<p>And maybe Beca is getting ahead of herself here, maybe it is stupid and weird, the fact that she feels such a pull toward Chloe, a woman whose last name Beca doesn’t even know, but it is undeniably there. There is a connection looming in the thick air between them, one that neither can deny as two sets of blue eyes curiously study one another’s post-sex.</p>
<p>It is only with the obnoxious sound of impromptu knocking at the bedroom door that Beca pulls herself from her unnatural trance, the sound of Sara’s voice calling through to her being the cause of Beca hurriedly rolling off of the body beneath her.</p>
<p>“Beca?”</p>
<p>Without giving either much notice to cover up, Sara slowly pushes open the bedroom door, brows lifting as deep brown eyes land on the sight of the two women laid on the mattress. Fortunately, they are under the sheets, though Beca makes quick work of tugging them upward to make absolutely certain that everything is covered.</p>
<p>“Dude,” she hisses, teeth sinking into her bottom lip.</p>
<p>Sara’s amused chuckle precedes a quick apology, though a brief glance toward Chloe and Beca sees that she isn’t too put out. In fact, her lazy grin is an entirely comfortable one as she shuffles to sit herself further upright with the bedsheets held protectively over her chest.</p>
<p>“I didn’t hear you come home, I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Sara explains, shooting a quick wave Chloe’s way. “Hey, I’m Sara.”</p>
<p>Evidently, the sight of her roommate hadn’t been enough to jog her memory, but the sound of her name immediately causes a rush of heat to Beca’s increasingly reddening cheeks. Even more so as Chloe speaks with an amused lilt to her tone.</p>
<p>“Good to meet you, Sara. I’m Chloe.”</p>
<p>It is somewhat fortunate that Beca is the only awkward one of the three, considering neither Sara nor Chloe looks even remotely uncomfortable. As much as Beca would prefer her roommate not be here at all, she can take comfort in the fact that her presence is not scaring Chloe away.</p>
<p>“Anyway, good, you’re okay,” Sara nods shortly, shooting a quick wink Beca’s way, “I’ll get out of your hair. Let me know if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Beca mumbles as Sara disappears through the door again, gently closing it behind her.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sara,” Chloe makes sure to call after her, and Beca wonders naively if it is at all possible that Chloe hasn’t put two and two together. She realizes that she has no such luck as she chances a glance toward her though, and notes the look of unfiltered amusement etched across Chloe’s face. “So, that’s Sara, huh?”</p>
<p>Immediately, Beca flops backward against the mattress with a petulant whine, her arm lifting to drape protectively over her eyes.</p>
<p>“I mean, we can invite her back in here with us, if you want,” Chloe teases, to which Beca only groans louder.</p>
<p>“Dude, stop, it wasn’t like that,” she pouts exaggeratedly, glancing upward as Chloe rolls over to gently peel her arm from in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>Chloe’s soft chuckle is annoyingly comforting already. “I know,” she promises lightheartedly, hand slipping along the smooth skin of Beca’s arm until she can capture Beca’s fingers between her own. In the same swift movement, Chloe lifts a bare leg until she is easily straddling Beca’s thighs, and Beca allows her to move them until her hands are pinned against the mattress above her head. “It’ll be a fun story for her in the morning, though.”</p>
<p>Despite her playful scowl as she glances upward to meet Chloe’s darkening gaze, Beca’s brow quirks slightly. “You’re staying the night?”</p>
<p>Chloe simply responds with a gentle shrug of her shoulder, before ducking her face to push parted lips to the hot skin of Beca’s neck once more. “If you’ll have me, sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, <a href="http://chloebeale.tumblr.com">this is me</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>